


Bed

by calie15



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 22:37:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/984428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calie15/pseuds/calie15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short drabble about Felicity and Oliver in bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bed

Felicity felt something press again her nose and she wrinkled it in response, turning her head away. Again she felt it. It wasn't until she batted away the offending object, which was hard and warm, heard the amused chuckle, that she was fully awake and aware. Her eyes popped open to find herself staring at a chest. A bare chest. I very nice, hard, sculpted and scarred bare chest. Felicity swallowed, pulling on her courage, and looked up. "That is a very undignified way to be woken up."

"You don't have any clothes on Felicity. I think you can forget your dignity." To prove his point Oliver trailed a finger down her bare shoulder and arm.

"I have a sheet," she argued, but even to her own ears it was weak. He seemed amused by her response. Then without warning he yanked it from her loosely clutched hand and tossed it to the side. Felicity inhaled sharply as he pushed her on to her back and covered her body with his own. As he settled between her legs she unconsciously rubbed her calf against his own, already feeling the need to move her body against his own. "And now you took my sheet."

Oliver settled himself on his forearms and studied her. "I did, but technically it was my sheet,” he said and slowly lowered his lips to her own.


End file.
